


Learning from the best

by Inquisitor_Vakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_Vakarian/pseuds/Inquisitor_Vakarian
Summary: Josephine struggles to teach an inept Inquisitor Lavellan how to dance, in preparation for their visit to the Winter Palace. Dorian is all too happy to lend a hand.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 13





	Learning from the best

“Inquisitor  _ please _ ,” The ambassador sighed and her brow creased. “This is not just some casual folly, every move you make will be judged by the  _ entire  _ Imperial Court and that  _ includes  _ your dancing. You have no choice but to learn, lest Lord Lavellan and thus the entire inquisition be castrated and kicked out before we have even a chance to help.”

“You paint a horrifying picture, Josephine. Fine. I will learn, but I’m warning you that this will not go well. If the fate of Thedas comes down to whether or not I can pirouette I’m afraid we may as well fling ourselves nude from the battlements right now. It would be far less humiliating.”

She frowned, ignoring his last comment. “Thank you, Inquisitor.”

What ensued was an endeavour as painful as it was pitiful as the elf tried to follow Josephine's instructions. Both pride and pinky toe were wounded alike as they attempted to negotiate the elf’s two left feet to step in time, but to no avail. Three hours had passed and still no semblance of progress had been made.

“My Lord you are not even  _ trying! _ ”

“I am trying Josephine, this is me trying! If I was trying to get out of this I would have simply given up two hours ago, instead of wasting my time on this fruitless quest!”

The pair continued to bicker as Leliana, whom Josephine had recruited into this mess, plucked the most simple tunes she could think of on Maryden’s spare Lute. She smiled as it brought back memories of her time at court, when she was but a child learning the game, but even in her naivety she had not made as many missteps as the man in front of her.

At one point Cole showed up. It appeared that he sensed the suffering in the room and wanted to assist. Leliana waved him away. As much as he might have wanted to help she feared his unnerving gaze may only unsettle the Inquisitor more. Then the bickering started again, only this time it escalated to a full on shouting match.

“Josephine this is ridiculous, what is the point!? We’re attending to stop a murder not impress a bunch of smug aristocrats who’s heads are buried so far up their own arses they wont be able to see if I’ve two left feet or not!”

“Inquisitor! How can-”

“Now, now, what on earth is all this yelling about, hm? I could hear you from the other side of Skyhold.” Dorian had appeared in the doorway, a mildly concerned, moderately smug look on his face as usual. 

“Our Lady Ambassador has been attempting to teach our dear Inquisitor to dance, Lord Pavus. It appears her efforts have been in vain.” Leliana glanced sympathetically to Josephine who now lay collapsed from exhaustion on the couch beside the fire, one arm strewn lazily over her head in a vain attempt to block out the situation before her. She understood the ambassador's pain. Once she had tried to teach Alistair to dance, in order to prepare him for his coronation, but at least neither of them were so stubborn as to have kept trying once they realised it was a hopeless feat.

“Ah.” Dorian remarked. He looked over to the Inquisitor, sulking, arms folded and cheeks flushed red and facing the wall, pretending the rest of them weren’t there. “Perhaps I can offer my assistance then?” That piqued everyone’s attention. Josephine sat up, Leliana raised an eyebrow and the Inquisitor's ears twitched ever so slightly although he did not move. “Leliana, pluck us a waltz would you?”

The Inquisitor turned, and eyed him suspiciously. The altus bowed and offered a hand. “Now, don’t you leave me waiting,” he said with a chuckle.

“Are you sure about this?” cautioned the Inquisitor. “Josephine might need bandages with the state I’ve left her feet in.” Leliana laughed at the thought.

“I’m sure I’ll cope, Inquisitor.” Dorian looked up, his hand still outstretched. “I am not an easily wounded man.” The way he said it sounded almost like a challenge, and with that the Inquisitor took his hand and let Dorian lead the way.

“Back in Tevinter I was quite renowned for my dancing you know. All the Imperium wanted a piece of the young Pavus boy, so smooth and suave on his feet, but I wasn’t always this graceful.” he said. He gently kicked the inquisitors feet into proper stance, pulled him up straight and began to step in time. “It took hours of lessons from the best and most expensive tutors my mother could afford. I became quite proficient at it. A skill that has in recent years gone to waste, a shame really. One of the tutors actually suggested having me attend a school of dance as she was ill-equipped to make the most of my  _ raw  _ talent, but alas my mother was having none of it. At least those lessons were worth something though,” he looked down at the inquisitor who was staring belligerently at his feet as they toppled over one another. “Between that and my time as an enchanter in the circle, I also learned how to properly instruct. Look here,”

Dorian pulled the inquisitor’s chin up so he was looking up instead of at the floor. “The more you stare at your feet the less you will know where to put them.” He moved the elf’s hand to rest on the small of his back. It made him blush, though it was hard to tell with how pink his face was already from the strain.

“That makes no sense.”

“Well if it did I’m sure you would have mastered it hours ago. Now, when you cast a spell, you feel the magic flow  _ through _ you, yes?”

“Yes...”

“So imagine this: the music is lyrium, your feet are a staff, and the dance is a spell.” The inquisitor looked at him thoughtfully. “You must feel the music and tap into it while letting your feet do the work. Make sense?”

“I suppose...”

The pair continued like that for the next hour, until Leliana’s fingers tired from strumming and the Inquisitor’s moves had become considerably more dignified. He was, however, so out of breath he could hardly stand any longer. Dorian laughed. 

“See? Not so impossible after all. You just have to pay attention to the right things.” 

“Yes, well, ” interrupted Josephine. “Thank you my Lord. I am glad to see the situation was not entirely fruitless afterall. Now if you could all evacuate my study I have mountains of other work to attend to.” 

The Inquisitor leant against the cobbled wall, panting, and when he had caught up with himself, spoke. “Thanks Dorian. I best get back to my quarters, It was late afternoon when I came here and I fear night will have fallen already.” The elf started to leave, following after Leliana out into the main hall of Skyhold. Dorian moved to follow, and caught the Inquisitor’s arm just before he reached the door which led to his chambers at the top of the tower.

“Inquisitor, a moment if you please.” He turned, looking content if considerably exhausted. “If you need any further instruction...” Dorian wondered whether this was wise, “by any means, do not hesitate to ask. You know where I’ll be.”

“Oh?” replied the Inquisitor. “Is that so? My terrible attempts thus far haven't scared you off?”

“Never.” Said Dorian. “It’d take a lot more than  _ that  _ to impress me enough into quitting. I’m rather… tenacious like that.”

“Tenacious?”

“Deadly.” Dorian paused again, as the inquisitor eyed him with one raised eyebrow. “If you like, I could follow you up. Give you some more,  _ personal,  _ directions perhaps. If that’s what you want.”

“Well, with the whole of Thedas at stake,” said the Inquisitor, turning to face the door in a failed attempt to hide the wry smile creeping across his lips, “I think I’d be foolish not to.” He turned to face Dorian again, any sign of fatigue in his eyes replaced with a fire that took even him by surprise. Then, he stepped backwards through the door, and began eagerly to climb the many, many stairs to his chambers.


End file.
